


Autumn Confessions

by xxsweetiepeachiexx



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Alex is a badass, Alex is a pining boy who does dumbshit, Angst, Basically Alexander is a dumbass, Can be platonic if you squint, Fighting, I just love my boys okay, John is smol and confused, Knives, Laurens keeps a knife, M/M, Swearing, The one where Alex is a little shit and John just wants what is best for him, They almost get mugged, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 00:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18297065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxsweetiepeachiexx/pseuds/xxsweetiepeachiexx
Summary: Out for a night on the town; getting coffee, laughing and enjoying each others company - they run into some trouble which leaves John breathless and angry with Alexanders dismissive nature. Alexander knew he fucked up the minute Laurens turned to him. He had to fix this.“What are you--.” His words got cut off, and if he was worried before – seeing Laurens turn to him with such ferocity and fury in his eyes caused even him to stumble backwards, bracing himself for the fury of words about to be unleashed onto his conscience. If there was one person Alexander was frightened of; it was Laurens when he was angry, and right now he was pissed.'





	Autumn Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! My first ever public fan fic is here, and I hope you guys like it! I'm musical trash, and I've fallen in love with this pairing - and my friend enjoyed it so maybe you guys will too. 
> 
> Happy reading! 
> 
> \- xxsweetiepeachiexx

 

 

**Autumn Confessions**

 

It was the middle of Autumn, the tree’s slowly adjusting to the transitioning of the season – leaves that were once full of vibrancy and colour wilted to the ground. It wasn’t uncommon to see people passing by in a rush, a flash of wool and faux fur hurrying past in a blur – desperate to make it home before the snow started, meanwhile a series of translucent flakes began cascading from the sky. The two boys walked side by side together, their shoulders ever so gently bumping into the others with their brisk stride, casting lopsided, apologetic grins at the other upon the occurrence. Both their hands gripping to a double walled paper cup – steam emitting from the lip of the lid, the contents of the cups seemingly enough to get them into the spirit of the incoming cooling season.  
  
It was a quiet night for a Friday, the young New York evening bustling with light traffic – however less than normal, this didn’t deter the boys any, keeping their conversations playful and light. The bantering continued, New Yorks’ starry night filling with their fogged breaths and laughter, feet slipping on freezing asphalt with playful shoves and flushed cheeks.  “What have you got to prove, Alex?” The slightly taller smirked, dragging the peach-fuzz donning male beside him further into the debate they had begun discussing, almost certain he’d come out on top of the argument. Oh, He was on. Alex scoffed, his new short hair draping unfamiliarly over his right eye while his hand smoothed the strands back – an unfortunate habitual ritual he equipped with his longer locks. “It’s not about what I’m trying to prove, Laurens.” He stuck his tongue out, watching the curly haired male pull his hair tie tighter against his curls with silent admiration. Alex managed to clear his throat, giving Laurens his infamous smug smile. “It’s about having nothing to lose.” 

Since Alexander was young, he had an influx of changes – growing up in an orphanage, and spending his pre-teen years scouring the streets for food and shelter; only to return back to an orphanage once arriving to America, and being passed along countless foster homes until he turned to the ripe age of 18 years old, finally being deemed responsible enough to look after himself. As a child, he kept himself entertained by writing and reading whatever he could grasp in his tiny hands and nimble fingers, preferring fantasy to realism for his escape; and it was this that lead him to pursue his degree in college at eighteen years old. 

His hazel eyes glanced over at Laurens, ducking his head to the lip of his lid and take a small sip of the still cooling beverage, an attempt to conceal his flushed cheeks from the perpetrator beside him. It was 6 months after joining college that they met in detention, and Alex had never been the same since he first laid eyes on him.

Damn, his freckles and green, determined eyes.

Alex chuckled to himself – the memory being one he held close to his heart, and it never failed to make him smile at the thought of it.

 

“John Laurens in the place to be – got two strikes against my name, now they’re writing up three, “ His voice chimed whilst he rapped, wrapping an arm around another male whom sat at the cheap plastic tables in a corner of the detention room, banging his hands into a melodic rhythm. It was easy to tell they were music students. “Haha, Those losers don’t wanna cross me ‘cause I will Brahh Chika Brah, those jerks once I’m free.” Alex had somehow managed to find words to join in on their impromptu rap battle, and that seemed to be the start of a beautiful…Well, something. Alex wasn’t quite sure what this was, but he enjoyed it nonetheless.

He quite liked the life in New York; or well so, he liked the life inside life of New York. The people behind the cold exteriors and masks that seemed permanently plastered on some of their faces is what Alex really enjoyed – and he loved to talk. But the biggest soft spot was New Yorkers freedom of expression and individuality that Alex was drawn to the most; after all, how could he stand still and silent when there were so many protest and activist rallies happening in their city! He couldn’t, no, he wouldn’t! Alex had knowledge in his words, and if he had to holler just for them to be heard – that was fine by him, as a passionate individual, heated arguments were his specialty.

 

  
  
“You laughin’ at me?” He was met with Johns face inches from his, his voice drawling out his southern accent almost playful-like, and when Alex looked up to his eyes, the green emerald iris’s had a glint in them all the same.

Alex could never laugh at Laurens, he was too proud of him to ever do such a thing.

“When Am I not.” Alex chuckled, bumping his shoulder once more to the older mans and turning into the alley they knew well (as it was their colleges general short-cut). However as it was later than normal, the air held an animosity to it which felt unsafe, and with both males growing up under dangerous circumstance, they continued on cautiously. They could see the light at the end of the alley, the light illuminating the fire exit staircase on the side of the brick wall, as well as a large fence leading into a bistro’s back lawn – which was almost a breath of relief, until the four figures stepped out of the shadows.

“Uh..Hey… Alexander.”

John spoke in a hushed whisper that had the hairs on his neck stand on end whilst he slowed his steps down to match his companion. “Yeah, John?”  
Their eyes never left the four that still hid with the shadows splashing over the walls – just slightly exposed. 

“I have a bad feeling about this.” John remarked – once of his hand unravelling from his cup, and instead pet the pocket of his jeans in search of something, in search of ONE thing. His knife. John always said he never left without it, for a sense of security – and for once in their short-lived college lives, they have an excuse to draw it.

“You’re telling me?” Their eyes were adjusting, and Laurens slowly narrowed his in an attempt to observe closer. “Is it the fact that they’re slowly attempting to surround us? Or is it the guns? Or Possible even the machete one of those buff young men seem to be wielding.” Alex snarked in return, gripping his coffee.

“Wait..” Laurens’s looked to their cups and back to Alex with the incoming figures.

“Follow me,” Hamilton instructed, picking up the pace in his walk with confident steps.

“Good evening men. Out for an evening walk I presume?” If Alex could see the look Lauren had launched in his direction – he probably would have laughed at the oddity and absurdity of it all.

“Drop the niceties and give us your shit.”

Hamilton frowned, cocking an eyebrow at the brash request of the criminal – tilting his head over at Laurens with a shrug of his shoulders, almost as if to say ‘Well, why not?’

Alex turned back to the gentlemen with his lips pursed lightly, “I mean you told us to give you all of our stuff…It would be rude not to listen.” He taunted and with his swift hands, ripped the lid of his coffee cup straight off – not even flinching when the hot liquid splashed against his bare hands.

“Now!” He cried out, throwing the liquid into the offenders’ faces’, noting Laurens had done the same from his peripheral vision – ensuring he was okay throughout the ordeal and not in anyway injured. He had seen Laurens draw his knife out in a warning for the oncoming perpetrators, and Alex knew he would be fine on his own.

“Alex, this way!” Laurens sat ontop of the fence he had just drawn his own eyes from for a few seconds to dodge a blindly aimed punch in his direction, when one reached for their gun despite the flesh around their eyes turning red and blistering with ghastly vesicles. He wasn’t stupid – he knew he needed to get out of there now.

Alex ran to where he had seen Laurens prior, gripping the mesh of the metal fence with his hands – resisting the urge to yelp in pain from the cold – and pulling himself over. An act that would have been effortless, if he did have one culprit trying to pull him down however kicking him in the face did the trick, thankfully and he was able to scramble over the other side without any other issues.  He ran as fast as he could – apologizing to the patrons who were cuddling next to the outside heaters of the bar in an attempt to stay warm.

His right leg felt numb, yet he assumed it was from the cold or landing on it wrong – after all, Alex was known to be fairly clumsy and they were in no position to stand around and wait where they were. Not when the mob were quite literally less than 150 meters away from them.

Laurens was on the other side of the last fence Hamilton had to clamber over, catching him before he fell flat on his face. Alex was glad – enjoying the peace and clarity to finally breathe, although there were shouts still emerging from the distance, they had a few seconds to kill. The two waited until they got their breath under control, and the shouting got louder and closer to them enough to throw them back on edge.

‘I think they went this way!’ He could distinctively hear, grabbing Laurens with him in his haste – and pulling him into a dark alcove that was just big enough to fit them both. The damp brick wall pressed against their backs – soaking into their winter coats and racking both the males with shivers.

Alex sent John a weary look, but pushed them harder against the wall when the footsteps ran past their alley slip –his hand pressed over Laurens mouth in a hurried attempt to tell him to be quiet.

They waited there for what felt like an eternity, yet it must’ve only been a few minutes- bodies pressed against each other in a futile attempt to appear smaller, camouflaged within the shadows.  
The scruffy haired male slowly removed his hand from the others mouth, whispering a quiet ‘sorry’ as he inched his way against the wall in order to peer out into the open. Silence. The bistro that was 3 streets away as of now had stopped the music and must have been preparing to pack up for the rest of the night – Alex didn’t need to look at his phone to know it was a lot later than when they had grabbed their coffee.

Looking back at Laurens, he tugged on his arm quietly, alerting him it was safe to come out into the side street again – the street light providing substantial amount of light for them to make their way home safely whilst still being cautious. Hell, they could see their campus from where they were – while their dorm was just off of it, to the right.

“Alexander. “ He looked over to his best friend, eyes instinctively drawing to a gash that outlined the corner of his cheekbones – a trail of crimson dripping down the side of his face. Alex gulped and looked away from it, instead choosing to meet Lauren’s eyes in order to ignore the guilt he felt.

“When I said, let’s look for somethin’ fun to do –this wasn’t exactly what I had in mind,” Alex had to choke back the opportunity to laugh despite the feeling bubbling in his chest; the freckle scattered boy stood by his side, pouting almost in disappointment at the turn events – and all Alexander could think of was how damn cute he looked sporting a pout.

“I know, but!” Alex declared – throwing him a grin and wrapping one of his arms around the lanky male in a victorious one-armed side hug. “It did get the blood pumping.” He chortled quietly as Laurens brushed him off with a roll of his eyes, muttering a quiet ‘I’ll never understand you,’ under his breath as they walked on, the snow giving way to their footsteps – leaving their print on the world.

 “What are you talking about?” Hamilton scoffed, flicking John’s shoulder –a sign of endearment between the two of them. “You’re the only one who understands me.”

Laurens’ let out a short laugh – one of those half shocked- yet flattered laughs Hamilton seems to drag out of him during unsuspected moments. “Stop goin’ soft on me, ya goof and get inside.”

 

 

He chuckled and walked under the door frame whilst John kept the door open for him, the warmth of the heaters breezing in their face, and the boys let out a sigh of content.

“Alex!” The male beside him shrieked – his eyes casting a downward glance at his legs, and the male ducked down, outreaching his hand. He almost jumped with the pain the seared through his limb, a curt whimper stuck in his throat. Since they were inside, he was slowly regaining the feeling back in his right leg now that they were in the warmth – and it was almost becoming too much to ignore. “Ah! What the fuck?” His eyes followed Laurens downwards gaze and finally, he saw what he was gawking at. In his right calf, a knife predominantly stood out – the heel of the knife protruding from his pants; pants that were previously washed out denim colour, yet now a burgundy mess. “Oh shit…” he inspected the wound closer yet it was no wonder his leg had felt so heavy when he was trying to scale the fences. “I didn’t even realize.”

The look he received from Laurens was indescribable to say the least – he wasn’t sure if it was relief, anger or pity (maybe a mixture of all three?) that flashed upon his feature, yet it was the kind of emotion that left his words stuck in his throat. If there was anyone who was terrifying when they were mad- it was Laurens and Hamilton might as well be kissing his ass goodbye right now.

Hamilton watched as John stood up wordlessly and walked past him without sparing him a glance – and it left him wondering what he had done so wrong while he attempted to catch up to him. His leg dragged behind him in a limp, wincing with ever large step he needed to commute to get closer to John.

“John!” He called out, his voice wavering with a mixture of confusion and desperation – his friend two steps already up the stairs before he stopped, tanned, calloused hands gripping the railing with white knuckles.

“You don’t see it, do you? How you being so reckless and careless affect us, affects me! You’re so indifferent and you don’t seem to even care!”

“What are you--.” His words got cut off, and if he was worried before – seeing Laurens turn to him with such ferocity and fury in his eyes caused even him to stumble backwards, bracing himself for the fury of words about to be unleashed onto his conscience.

“You could have died, Alexander!” John choked out, his husky voice raisied higher with the panic he could feel in his chest, rising more with every second as the realization dawned on them. “And… And you  don’t fucking care—.”

“You and I, do or die, remember?” Alex could feel the hurt in his chest as John scoffed and turned his head away from him – an emotion too difficult to break down flashing on his face.

“We were drunk when we made that pact, joking about alcohol poisoning! How does that have anything to do with this--.”

“ I would die for you a thousand times, if it meant keeping you safe.” His words were barely a whisper, yet somehow the other had heard him in the bundle of shouting and cursing.

“How can you joke about something like this!”

“Who said I was joking?” Alexander reinstated, taking a tentative step forward towards John despite his protesting limb, and made It to the bottom of the staircase. Normally, the evident shock on John’s face would have made him laugh, although he was well-aware this was not the moment, nor the time in which to do so.

“Don’t be stupid.” Alex huffed, the three words John spoke slapping him in the face – if he wasn’t so persistent, he would have thought he just got rejected.

“John Laurens. I’ll admit, I’m brash, and stupid – hell, sometimes I get myself into situations that I can’t get out of, or are relatively dangerous, I pick fights when I’m drunk and people don’t see eye-to-eye with me! I do a lot of dumb things, and I’m unsure about a lot of things. I swap between insecure and cocky like a damn light-switch!”

“If there is an opportunity to let you live if I die, than you can bet I would take it in a heartbeat.”

Laurens was quiet, too quiet, and Alex found himself rambling with the silence – his insecurities bubbling through his chest and leaving his mouth without a filter.

“You’re the greatest thing that ever happened to me! And, hey, there are a million things which I haven’t done, so if I live another day, or 30, 50 years? Great! But, I want to do all of it with you, side by side.” He scratched the nape of his neck self-consciously, shifting from his right leg to his left as the pain was becoming unbearable to lean on.

“ You have a legacy to keep living...” Laurens finally looked up to see Hamilton smiling sheepishly in his direction, Alex’s hair falling to the side with a tilt of his head.

“I just want to be a part of it.”

“You’re a dumbass, Alexander.” Laurens groaned, running his hand over his face with an exasperated look (if anyone asked, he was not crying), “you’re lucky I don’t kick your ass.”

Hamilton grinned brightly, beaming up at him with a look that reminded John of a hopeful puppy at the adoption centre. “That sounds like a yes to me!” He wiggled his eyebrows gently, and John snorted in response, rolling his red-rimmed eyes.

“I call you a dumbass, and you hear a praise…You really are something else.” He shook his head – with a ghost of a smile settling at the corner of his lips and a roll of his eyes, outstretching his hand. “Let’s go fix you up.”

If the warm smile wasn’t enough to tell him everything was going to be okay, maybe it was the warmth of Laurens fingers laced with his or the feeling of his thumb running along the top of his knuckles.

Either way, he knew they would be okay.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
